Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes, along with various control and routing nodes that provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some examples, an online charging server or OCS may monitor the data connections for the wireless devices. The OCS is a system that allows communication service providers to charge their customers, in real time, based on service usage. To accomplish this task, the wireless communication must be consistently monitored to ensure that the user is permitted to use the requested amount of data. If the user is out of data, then the OCS can be used to terminate the communication and prevent the device from joining the network.
Further, in some instances, the OCS may be connected to a prepaid management system that defines data information for the end user. These prepaid management systems allow the users to manage their accounts by adding data or checking the balance remaining on the prepaid plan. Accordingly, a user may rely on the information provided by the prepaid system to ensure that data connections are available.